The Radio: Lazlo & Edward
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: 10 Songs. 10 Drabbles. All reflecting Lazlo's & Edward's relationship. Rated T for some minor sexual reference, Enjoy!


The Radio: Lazlo & Edward

What is this about? : The Radio is something I just thought of randomly. It's a one shot based on 10 songs from your library. I basically went on my iTunes and went on Party Shuffle and made it sure it displayed 0 songs that were played recently and 10 upcoming songs and I refreshed it once. Using the 10 songs I wrote a short drabble to the pairing or story to each song. You can try it too.

Pairing: Lazlo & Edward

Disclaimer: All songs belong to their rightful owners and Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray.

Mostly AU-ish.

---

_My Sun is setting Over Her Magic – Marjorie Fair_

The sun was setting over the lake making everything a dark orange. His eyes gazed upon the boy's platinum blond hair and how it sparkled like the sun and how the light breeze gave it life. His cold blue harsh eyes were dull, dreamy and distant. His skin was soft and pale like vanilla pudding.

He couldn't help but move closer to him so their thighs could touch. He didn't move. The boy was tall and lanky but he saw it as frail and made him want to protect the boy with all his might. His breathing was light and long. He was relaxed. He put his hand on the boy's.

Edward felt drowsy and he put his head on Lazlo's shoulder and watched the rest of the sunset.

_Human – The Killers_

Edward felt limb and cold. His legs were numb and his head was pounding. He was tired. Fed up.

He did everything he was told, studied, talked the way he was told to talk. Walk the way he was told to walk. Be everything that he was told to be. He was like a puppet on strings; the weight on his shoulders to try to be worthy enough for his father's big company.

He didn't want to be. He daydreamed of being that puppet, to finally move on his own free will. No more stress, no more faking, no more masks; to reach up and cut the cords.

He cried. He cried. He was told not to cry.

"Edward, don't worry, I'm here," Lazlo whispered as he took Edward in his arms. "It's humane to cry, let it all out."

_Dear God – Avenged Sevenfold_

Lazlo looked up into the sky. Being in the city, it was starless. His breath came out in a puff of smoke from the cold fall air. He continued walking. He stuffed his hands deeper into his fake leather coat. His chest felt heavy but empty at the same time. His head was filled with emotions as he tried to look as composed as possible.

He couldn't help but think of Edward. He was many miles away and he was here. He didn't want to leave but with a rare smile Edward told him to go. Lazlo could've sworn he saw something in his eyes that wanted him to stay but he took the words and packed his bags and left.

If he thought hard enough he could still remember the warmth of his skin against his. His soft blond hair running through his finger tips and the soft but hard kisses that he gave him. He would remember his husky scent from his body wash and the fruity one of his shampoo mixed into this one scent that was uniquely _Edward._

He prayed for a moment, just a small moment, that he's alright and doing fine; for his protection and health. He smiled and continued to walk down the block.

_Let Go – Waking Ashland_

"I don't know how to dance!" Edward cried as they walked onto the porch and Lazlo put in a CD into the portable radio.

"Let me teach you," Lazlo said as he held out his hand.

"No! I suck!" he pouted. He still held out his hand. Edward gave in and took it. Lazlo put a hand on his waist and directed Edward to put his hand on his shoulder and took hold of his other hand. Edward looked down as Lazlo instructed where to move his feet.

Edward felt his heart pounding in his chest and his body becoming warm. He never had such a feeling before. It was all so new and he was glad he was able that Lazlo was able to come over during their Spring Break.

"Hey, Lazlo, can I talk to you about something?" Edward asked.

"Sure," he said happily.

"What is love? I'm very confused about it, I think about this one person, a lot, my heart beats really hard and I'm really shy and harsh around them," he said with red cheeks.

"Love is exactly that!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"What? Really?"

"Uh huh," Lazlo nodded.

"Then I love you," he said suddenly.

_Everything's Magic – Angels & Airwaves_

Every day is something special. He saw every damn day as a new beginning. I didn't understand him one bit. How the hell can he be so enthusiastic? It pissed me off. Every day for me was another day in hell. I hated this camp, I wanted to go home.

But then there was this ONE DAY. He changed my mind. He knew I liked him and he made it pretty obvious. It was really annoying at times and it made my cheeks turn red in fury. Or was it fury?

That special day, he took me away from camp. He knew how much I wanted to get away. His hand held on tightly onto mine as if he was scared to lose me or something. He found this large field of sunflowers. I couldn't help but be captivated by the beauty of it. He saw the look in my eyes and teased me and I crossed my arms and denied it. We found this spot in the middle of the field where the bees buzzed to collect their honey and the light breeze shuffled through the leaves and the grass. It was so relaxing until Lazlo had to lay right next me making our sides touch and my heart beating uncontrollably fast.

"Edward," he said lightly. I looked over to him. He was smiling and was in a daze. "Doesn't it all seem magical?"

"Yeah, it does, I guess," I replied. I closed my eyes and I basked into the sun's warmth and the sunflowers' smell. I heard a ruffle and something hovering above me. I quickly opened my eyes. "What the-?" Right there, on that spot, I got my first kiss. His lips were soft and warm. When I closed my eyes to indulge myself in it to the fullest I felt really light, like I was flying and I saw stars. It really was _magic. _

_Michael – Franz Ferdinand_

I saw him from across the dance floor. He was alone, sipping on a bottle of beer. The lights glittered on his banana blond hair. My eyes made a scan; he had a diamond piercing on his left ear, he had a beaver tail but his nose and lips had a tint of orange but it could've been my imagination. He wore a blue shirt with the two first buttons open exposing his gold chain. What made my cheeks burn up were those _leather _pants he wore. He looked lonely standing there like a wallflower.

My ears were ringing because of the heavy techno music playing and the room was really warm for a Friday night in the fall. I rolled up my sleeves as I took a sip from my fruity cocktail. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, he looked so cute. His lips seemed to make a pout just begging to be kissed.

I couldn't take it anymore; I walked over to him and placed my hands on his hips. His hands were on my shoulder.

"Where the hell were you Lazlo?" he said. I cupped my ear pretending I didn't hear him. I took his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor before I left a short kiss on his warm, alcohol flavored lips.

_House of Wolves – My Chemical Romance_

It was like a 50's jazz house. Saxophones, cellos, trumpets, and pianos were playing to this snappy little beat. The men were in their casual vest, shirt, and skinny tie combo with that fedora hat smoking a cigarette or a cigar with polished shoes.

Edward took a drag from his cigarette. He enjoyed the atmosphere and the music very much. He rubbed the red velvet of the sofa he sat on. His hair contrasted with the blackness of his clothes. He looked at the cards in his hands as the turns passed around. He took a look around him; his play mates seemed all nervous and pulled at their collars at losing their sum of money on the table.

"Royal Flush," Edward said as he put down his cards and tapped his cigarette into the ashtray. Everyone looked at him in shock. He took the money on the table onto his side. Then he felt someone tug at his arm. He got up with them and shoved the money he won into his pocket.

"Edward! You're already _in _hell, why are you gambling even more?" Lazlo whined. His suit was a burgundy red.

"For the joy of it," he replied as he went to get a drink. "I want to make my afterlife moments worthwhile."

"Your hair is so long for a guy," he said as he played with Edward's pony tail that cascaded down his back. He curled it and touched it like a curious little child.

"So is your hair," he said as he flicked a strand of long orange hair from Lazlo's face. "Can't believe you're here in hell with me, you were like a saint."

"If you call being in love with a guy like you Holy," he joked. Edward took a drag from a new cigarette. "Stop smoking, it's the reason you were developing cancer."

"Bad habits died with me," he said. Lazlo turned his head to kiss him full on the mouth, tasting the nicotine. When the kiss was over, Lazlo took his cigarette and took a long drag before giving it back to him. "You're terrible."

_Hysteria – Muse_

It wasn't easy to hold back. There was this tight sexual tension in the air every time we would meet. I wanted to throw you against the wall or on the table and do you there and now and I couldn't careless who watched, but, I was disciplined, or I thought I was.

We were going to take it slow which made it all the worse. Experimentation could be a word to describe the lust but I love you too much to go slow or to lose you to anyone else.

I had dreams of you, realistic, dirty dreams. I had complete control over you as I watched you squirm and begged for more. Your body was warm and sticky with sweat. You cried out my name in pleasure as our tongues would get tangled in each other's. The sheets would stick to our sweat soaked bodies and then I would wake up wishing it was real.

I want you, all of you, your _heart and soul. _I want you to know this and you might think I'm a complete pervert but I don't care. I love you, all of you.

_Outside – Staind_

Through your smile, through your beautiful green eyes, under that skin there was a dark side to you; a dark side that can be compared to my own.

"I'm sorry, Edward," you said to me in such a dull, lifeless voice.

"NO! No! Please, don't say no! I still love you," I cried out in vain. My heart ached in my chest. I was powerless, completely powerless.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Don't you dare walk away!" I yelled. I forced myself off the ground. Realizing the scene was in the middle of an empty street. I was soaked to the bone from the rain. "I want to love you, please, let me."

"Edward, I'm sorry, I'm with someone else, I love him very much. I'm flattered by your feelings but, I can't return them," you said as I put my forehead on your shoulder blade hoping for some comfort but I got nothing. I couldn't believe it, after all this time, you had someone else. I have loved you for so long.

"Was I too late?" I asked. You didn't answer me. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" I yelled at his chest.

"Yeah, you were, I loved you, a while ago, but, you were so cold, I gave up. You seemed like you were too good for me. Like there was no room for me in your heart, please understand," you said gentle and quietly through the pounding rain. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not, my face was all wet. Then you said the words I dreaded to hear. "Goodbye." And there you left me on the corner of the empty street.

_Don't Make Me Wait – This World Fair_

"Well, I'll be leaving now," Edward said as he put the last of his bags into his car. Lazlo stood there with a sad look on his face. "Don't start crying you moron," he bickered as he tried to hold back a blush. He pulled the cutest face when he was sad. He had to leave for college. He had to leave Lazlo behind in this little town, the man he was completely in love with but he didn't dare tell him. _Lazlo isn't gay. _ He closed the trunk.

"Hope you have a safe trip and a great time in college. I'm still in awe you were able to get in Harvard! That's amazing Edward!" He said with a change of mood. Lazlo looked at his close friend with loving eyes. He loved him dearly, with all his heart, and he was now leaving him for an amazing opportunity. He couldn't tell him, _it would be too much of a burden for him to know, he would meet new people and wonderful girls. _

It was still chilly for an early Sunday morning and Edward got chills as the breezed passed over his bare forearms. He leaned against his car as the atmosphere was awfully quiet.

"Laz," Edward started with his cheeks all red. "I will be back someday." It was the last thing he said as he gave his friend a short manly hug. He drove away into the sun.

Days turned into months and Lazlo kept thinking of him. He was going to his local college and had a normal part time job to pay off his books. He occasionally got emails and random text messages from Edward but they all seemed the same. Telling him all was well.

He didn't want to wait for Edward but he did. Every day he walked past his house where his parents still lived expecting his Volvo to be in the driveway next to his dad's Audi. _Rich bastard. _But it was never there.

"Come on Edward, I won't wait forever," he said as he passed his house the day of graduation.

_Best I Ever Had – Vertical Horizon _

There might have been other girls and _guys _but there was only one of you. We had something special, something magical that couldn't be broken.

You held me close, kissed me softly, and loved me dearly.

But where are you now? I can't help but wonder. I shouldn't bother though, you don't want me anymore. I say the same, but, my heart denies it. I can't ever forget you.

I'm hurting; I never wanted you to go. I try to mask my pain, but the mask cracks and everyone could see right through me; I guess, being bitter wasn't enough. Maybe you were right, maybe I do deserve better.

My mornings aren't the same anymore. I always wake up expecting you next to me, with your messy orange hair and dreamy green eyes and loving smile; completely naked.

I remember the day you packed your bags and told me goodbye. I was in complete shock; I couldn't speak. It was a cloudy morning and the air smelled thick of rain. I watched you drive away and leave me behind.

In the end, I don't think it's all so bad. But you were the best I ever had, Lazlo.

888

A/N: I've always wanted to do something like this! :D But, they both seem so OOC. Oh Well. The Hysteria one was meant to be read as any of their POVs. I know I said Forever Camp Kidney would be my last Camp Lazlo fic, but this was stuck in my head and I had to write it out. Don't worry, FCK isn't dead, I took a break from writing it; I wrote most of the next chapter though so it won't be long. If you want to use my idea for any of your drabbles, don't be scared, go ahead! It's cures writers' block.


End file.
